Controverse
The Controverse is a project led by , , and as a reboot of the old Craftendoverse. This reboot is made to focus less on Kraffen by itself, and more of the whole planet of Cadav in general. It is important to note before reading the stories of the Controverse that there are two very different versions of the story on the site, neither one more canon than the other. Arc's Kraffen is a TV show based on the Controverse, while Navy's Kraffen is a 4-part book series. The information this article contains is centered around Arc's Kraffen, as the specific details of Navy's Kraffen will be in that article itself. What is the Controverse? Controverse is a reboot and much larger version of the Craftendoverse. It is a universe that builds a fully fledged story out of the roleplays that took place on the old Minecraft server, Craftendo (now shut down). This was done before with the old craftendoverse, however this project was quickly abandoned by .arcticbreath as he felt not much thought went into it. These new interpretations of the story will be published by .arcticbreath and .navybolt, however other involved users may publish their own side stories as well. Controverse Locations Cadav Cadav is the name of the planet that the stories take place in. This is a map of Cadav and the locations in it: Map= |-|Territory Map= Krobia Krobia is the country/continent that most of the stories take place in. Most of the main characters live here. Krobia is a monarchy. In Arc's Kraffen, all the events that take place in the earlier part of the story is considered ancient history. Most of the population don't believe in the old history, however, due to how absurd it was considered (nukes, giant robots, etc.). This old history, due to not everyone believing in it, is considered a religion named Crafologism. It is unclear whether or not Crafologism is true or not, and is up to the reader to decide. The following is a list of regions within Krobia: *Kraffen **This region is the supposed birthplace of humans themselves. It is a calm place that is filled with lots of ancient history, Such as old Military bases turned into Libraries, and ancient buildings from a foggy past. It is also the birthplace of Crafologism, a religion based around events from the past. It is also home of the Trevian Polar Bear, which is a polar bear that is able to withstand warmer temperatures. *Socrania **This place has a country-like atmosphere. It is known for its large structures and farms. People go here for work most of the time, but also occasionally as tourists to see the wonderful views. It is also home to the Socrania Desert, which is very famous due to its ties in Crafologism. *New Socrania **New Socrania is a rather modern part of the country, that mainly consists of one large city. It has many streets, skyscrapers, and more. People go here for many different reasons, including work, sightseeing, vacations, etc. In the few parts of New Socrania that aren't city, there are many trees. It is an extremely expensive place to live with few "poor" people living in the area. There are also a few islands surrounding New Socrania, where many wealthy citizens live. *Kaiten **Kaiten was a battleground for one of the supposed largest and bloodiest wars in human history. It was a war between the Seizonese and Krobians for land. In the end, Krobia barely won, however the two countries are still having arguments to this day on who deserves this land. It is now used as a place to bury the dead, as already were buried here already. Many immigrants live here, next to the caves in this area, with most of them being Seizonese. *Tobta **Tobta is mostly ancient ruins that have a lot of religious ties. There is a story in Crafologism telling about a stone-like land that was created after mass destruction. It is full of many strange stone structures. Most people who live here are religious, and live in underground bunkers. Palekaiko Palekaiko is a continent and country that mostly consists of islands, but also has one giant red landmass, as well as a few decently size sand landmasses, and grass land masses. Palekaiko doesn't really have a government, as they believe people should just follow the rules. Those who don't follow the rules are banished to the sea. Most of the population is filled with farmers, fishermen, etc. and provide most of the food on Cadav. They are very peaceful people who are slow to anger, and haven't really caused any conflict. Due to this peace and lack of government, the islands are easy to invade, but none of the other countries have ever done so and still do not want to. Here is a list of islands/regions in Palekaiko: *Palekaikan Islands **These are very small islands that the people for the most part live on, and they are used for homes. Most people like to use different islands for homes, just because of how many islands they are. Everyone pretty much gets their own island. They are also great for farms. There is one specific island that gets a lot of attention, called "Marley's Isle". It is considered to be holy land, because that's where a man named "Marley" (who is an important figure in Crafology), once lived. It is mostly a tourist attraction, and there is a church built pretty close to it. *Palekaiko **Palekaiko is the main island, and is the place where most of the action happens. People sell here, buy stuff, hike, etc. As most of the Palekaikans meet up here, it is a very community based island. *Rojoterra **Rojoterra is a large landmass that has mostly red rocks. There are many rare gems found in the caves here, and so mostly miners live in this part of Palekaiko. Most of the population here is more tough, and ready for war, since there used to be a bunch of sheriffs here back when they had authority. There is also a snowy part of Rojoterra called "Polarmania", which used to be a volcano. People are nervous it may erupt, since it has had no activity for thousands of years. *Blancoterra **This region holds one of the largest deserts in the world. Many people have tried to walk across the desert from one side to the exact opposite side, however have failed. Few people live here, due to the extreme heat. *Verdeterra **Verdeterra is their large grass landmass, filled with trees and plains. People don't really touch the land, just because it's considered to be reserved for the dead/ghosts. Most Palekaikans bury their loved ones here. One man tried living here, not believing that spirits would haunt him, like the legends say. After a week of living here, he went missing, and nobody has found him. Nobody has tried living here ever since. Seizo Seizo is a continent and country that consists mostly of trees and caves. The people live in the caves here for the most part, due how their ancestors have done it since the beginning of time. They all believe that people should make clothes, food, housing, etc. by themselves. They don't really help each other out all too much. They do however have a trading post in the middle of their land, where people can trade their things. The Seizonese have a Kraterocracy, and believe that only the strongest should be leader. This means that if you kill the leader, you gain their position as leader. This also means there are lots of civil wars that occur. The Seizonese aren't the kindest people in the world. Arcany Arcany is a very mountainous continent/country that is very modern. Arcany has a Technocracy, meaning only intelligent people such as Scientists, Doctors, etc. are allowed to rule the country. The population is very much focused on technology and how they can further improve it. It is so cut off from the rest of the world, however, that often times their inventions are not showcased towards the rest of the world. Only intelligent people are allowed to cross the border. Arcany's regions: *Nale A region at the core of the continent. This land was most heavily affected by a large war that happened thousands of years ago. As a result of this war, it caused it to remain in a very apocalyptic state. People still live there, and have sort of revolutionized this broken land and use it as a place of art. People live in broken buildings and tents here. *Pinkerton Surrounded by beaches, and at the core of the island is a group of hills and mountains. Many farmers work here farming many grains. Known for it's pork and beans dish mainly. Surfers and farmers alike visit this island for what it has to offer. People mainly live in little huts with straw roofs. *Glowman Was previously the empire and the most populated place in the entire continent. Though, it slowly crippled as people began migrating towards Krimton. It grew to a point where almost everyone had left but a very small group of people, who began living in these large abandoned castles and buildings. Lots of vegetation grew over these buildings, which sort of became the style of building here. There are strong winds here that blow through the abandoned, hollow buildings which make loud, droning tones. *Krimton The most populated place in the continent, and what essentially represents the rest of the country. Flourishing economically, and is where many go for jobs. A lot of intelligent people live here, as it is home to high-class schooling systems, and also offers a lot of math and science related jobs. The essential "city", you could say. *Cashland A country in Arcany containing fields, plains, and mountains. It is where many elders of Arcany end up going after retirement. Few live here due to how costly it is to live here. Many large homes, people here are generally relaxed and calm, though for leisure enjoy hunting and horseback riding. *Radislands A slur of islands next to the main landmass. A lot of people go to these islands with the main intent of doing physical hands on work. This includes mining, animal farming, and manufacturing/factory work. People here are typically middle class, as they don't get paid outstandingly well, but rather just good enough to make a living. The five islands are called: Radi, Koldchute, Muse, Ute, and Vana. *Brandmen A largely forested region, filled with many houses. A lot of architects and house builders are here, where they plan and test building. Though, as the population of this middle-class society grows, there's constantly a demand for houses, which is convenient for the architects and builders. There isn't too much sunshine here, being cloudy the majority of the time *Periphilus One of the largest country's, filled with the worlds greatest adventurers, explorers and captains. There is a lingering sense of adventure in many of these people's hearts, due to the long history of adventure. Jungle takes up a good portion of this land, and many people just don't have houses, and live outdoors as a result. This is also probably because many of the people in Periphilus have ancestors that live in Seizo, who live a similar lifestyle. *Illigan The largest country in Arcany, also being the coldest part of Arcany. Since many are forced to be inside the majority of the times anyways, they spend their time trying to revolutionize technology. Or, if they're not doing that, then a lot of them enjoy playing music, various sorts of instruments. Many live in large stone buildings, as it's the best way to keep warm in this extraordinarily cold environment. Planets There are 6 planets in the Controverse's main galaxy. Ari While not technically a planet, the Ari is essentially the star of this solar system. Though, it is referred to as the Sun, like it is on Earth. It is very red orange colored, and is very bright. It is roughly .15 times larger than the Earth's sun. Kracunus Kracunus is the closest planet to the Ari. It is very very dark brown, due to how close it is to the Ari. The extreme heat has given the planet large cracks, which make interesting patterns that almost look man made, but are not. They are often geometrical, maze like patterns that are red, orange, and yellow, and are extremely bright. Scientists hope to one day go there, to see if life may have been there, and to see the materials on that planet. Lugras Lugras (Pronounced LUE-GRUHS) is the second closest planet to the Ari. It is surprisingly green for a planet so close to something so hot, though it is not grass, it is rather a green stone. The green stone is due to the amount of emeralds beneath the planets surface. The planet has lots of geometric shapes on it, which are most likely due to the blistering hot effects, though scientists still don't really know why it does this. Sometimes, rocks from the planet crash on Cadav, and those who find the rocks often become rich. People hope to mine this planet one day. Jonary Jonary is an extremely small planet made up of several different waters, and due to its moon being so large, it blocks the Ari's beams, making many of Jonary's waters freeze. It is also the third planet to the Ari, and is theorized to have at one point have been 20 times larger than it is now, with the waters evaporating due to the Ari's heat. The planet eventually became so small that the heat is no longer as effective as it was all those years ago. It is also thought that perhaps life was hosted here once. It has many random line patterns, which look incredible. Cadav Cadav is the 4th closest planet to the Ari. For more information about the planet, click here. Rekotri Rekotri is the 5th closest planet to the Ari. It is a yellow planet, which has electricity firing out of it. While the electricity beams aren't always seen, they are active fairly often. It is also theorized to be the result of 3 planets fused into one planet. The electricity also serves as a sort of force-field of the planet. This has lead some conspiracy theorists to believe that there are people hosting life on this planet, and are trying to keep all researchers out. Sometimes the electricity interferes with the Cadav, and strikes the planet if they are lined up, though this is a rare occurrence. Xinik Xinik (pronounced ZEE-NICK) is the planet furthest away from the Ari. It is indigo colored, with dark purple spots on it, as well as two rings that surround the planet. It at one point hosted life, and this has been confirmed, as many fossils were found, as well as strange books and structures found on the planet, unlike anything even similar to Cadav's planet. Many people from Cadav have come to research and find out more about the culture, though it is very difficult as it is possible they were wiped out thousands, or maybe even millions of years before the planet was discovered by Cadavians. It is also possible the rings were made by them, though the intention is unknown. Characters These character names and the backstories are only used in Arc's Kraffen. Navy's Kraffen, the book series, uses different names and backstories. Modern Day Kraffen Era Palekaiko Era Arcany Era Companies Timelines There are many different timelines for the Controverse, many of which are described in the old Craftendoverse. These are a couple of the different timelines, however: *Arc's Kraffen *Navy's Kraffen Project Members This is a list of people who are involved in the project, and are allowed to write anything they'd like involving the Controverse. If you'd like to join this list, please ask. Any Controverse articles made without the permission of any of these 4 is not allowed. * * * * Category:Joint Projects Category:Crossovers Category:Controverse Projects